Minato's Crow Feather
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Finally giving into her hidden curisoity about having an ashikabi, Karasuba goes on a journey of love, acceptence and change. "Alright laugh it up Yume, you were right." Karasuba grumbled. "I told you all along Karasuba." Yume said with a triumphant smile.


**RWOL here with my second Sekirei fanfic; The Raven Feather! It is a what-if story of how Minato is Karasuba's fated Ashikabi. So how will Minato survive the most dangerous and deadliest Sekirei known as Karasuba? Read on and find out!**

* * *

Sekirei #4: Karasuba – The Black Sekirei stared at the "ants" below her as she stood on MBI Tower. To her the humans were trash that needed to be eradicated so her race could reign supreme. She despised every last one of them, even her _boss _Minaka Hiroto and Miya's dead fool of a husband Takehito Asama. In all honesty, the human race amused Karasuba; from trying to find their purpose to starting wars over the simplest of things, Karasuba gave a dark chuckle as she thought about mankind's destruction at her hand. She frowned when she felt a flash of heat flow through her body, her heart rate increasing greatly as her narrow gray eyes zoned in at the one causing her reaction.

He was fairly tall, with gray eyes like her own but slightly darker, short raven black hair, wearing a plain t-shirt under a denim jacket, dark jeans and sneakers. Karasuba knew instantly that the weakling is her fated her human; her ashikabi. A snarl appeared on her beautiful face as she clutched her heart as she stared at _her _ashikabi. She didn't want or need an ashikabi, yet why did she react to him. If her rival Yume found out about her reaction, the Sekirei of Fate would never let her live it down.

_"Karasuba there is nothing wrong about love! It is the greatest source of power for a sekirei; to have the feeling of emptiness forever leave your soul as you become bonded to your ashikabi. To feel his heart in its entirety as he feels yours. To understand him in ways that others who know him never even conceived possible. To love him as he becomes your world and vice versa. Karasuba, if nothing else then just think about it and I promise you will understand it."_

"Understand love?" Karasuba questioned herself. To her love was such a useless emotion, so why should she waste her time trying to understand it when all she needed was power and strength?

_"Karasuba, there are many definitions to power and strength. There is the power and strength to subjugate another to your will. There is the power and strength to destroy whatever is in your path. There is the power and strength to take whatever you want simply because you have the ability to do so. There is the power and strength that comes from rage and hatred, the tainted strength. But true power and strength from protecting the person you love the most that is the pure strength. I know I am not the right person to say such things given how I used to be, but returning Takehito's love has shown me there is more to life and the world itself than just duty."_

"Miya," Karauba said softly as she turned her gaze from her human to the moon, the only other thing she found beautiful besides blood. "I know that ant Takehito changed you, and in all honesty it was fucking funny to see you abandon your own code and take up one similar to mine and actually live your life."

_"Come on Karasuba, you claim that warriors should live by their desires since they don't know if tomorrow is promised. So are you going to follow your desire, to follow your heart when your fated human comes into your life? Are you going to show Miya that your way is better than hers, or are you going to run away because you were too cowardly to let love into your black heart? Who knows Karasuba, you may actually enjoy the feelings love gives you and hopefully keep it all to yourself."_

"Kazehana," Karasuba growled, angry at being called a coward. She is Sekirei #4, the Black Sekirei. She fears nothing! She runs from no one! All that has stood before and will stand before her has been and will be destroyed without a shred of mercy and remorse. "Can I really come to enjoy love? Can I really come to understand and see what is so great about the damned thing?" Karasuba asked herself as she felt the tug on her soul from her chosen human. "I am a warrior; I live by my desires and live my life the way I want to live it, yet by denying my heart of its so-called desire for my ashikabi, will I be denying my way of life?" Karasuba asked, wondering why it felt so wrong to her to deny the very core of her life principals.

Karasuba never really thought she would find her fated Ashikabi; and she really had to think long and hard about this situation. She always thought of humans as weak and insignificant, yet she couldn't deny there was a small part of her that was curious about finding her fated human. Kazehana, Yume, Kaho and Musabi went on and on about the power of love and how their ashikabi would love them and give them power to do the impossible. How the emptiness in her soul would vanish, how he would become her world and how he'll love her… well now and forever.

So could she really bind herself to another, to enter the sacred union of ashikabi and sekirei? Could she really come to love him as much as she loves battle, death, and bloodshed? Could she give all of herself to him, as he gives all of himself to her? She felt disgusted by this, yet it was not to the extreme level she thought it would, being more like an annoyance. Her curiosity was also quite strong, and she wanted to see how love would change her like it did Miya.

"I will have to think more about this before making a move." Karasuba said before she vanished into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It has been a few weeks since that night, and I have been following my chosen human to gain a better understanding of him. _Karasuba thought as she shadowed her ashikabi. She was honestly surprised to find out that her fated human is Minaka and Takami's eldest child, and she found it funny that Takami believed that her son wouldn't get involved with the Sekirei Plan. _Such a stupid bitch you are Takami. Being your son means he has the greatest potential out of all ashikabi. _Karasuba thought as she continued to watch her ashikabi. She watched as he made is rounds through the MBI owned hosptial.

From her spying, the Black Sekirei found that her ashikabi is Sahashi Minato; age 19, haivng graduated early at sixteen, graduated after two years at Todai and is now one of Japan's top doctors. He lives in a meager apartment despite the large six-figure paycheck he receives, yet it seemed that was all he needed. He didn't desire worldly things like others around him he just wanted to make a better life for himself without compromising his convictions.

"In a way, he and I are alike to a degree. I care not about luxury; I just need the bare basics to help me survive. He also follows his desires and doesn't compromise on them, like how I do. And I especially like how he doesn't take shit from anyone." Karasuba smiled darkly as she continued watching her ashikabi. "Now that I decided to try out this love thing, when is the best time I should approach him?"

"I've been wondering that myself number 4."

Karasuba turned around to see her other rival Yume; Sekirei #8 and leader of the second then third generation Disciplinary Squad. Karasuba frowned as Yume smiled, not liking it for some obscure reason.

"What are you doing here Yume? This has nothing to do with you." Karasuba said not wanting to hear yet another long-winded speech on love, wings and destiny.

"Please number 4, you've forgotten about my affinity to sense emotions." Yume began as she walked closer to Karasuba. "I've known about your internal battle about getting winged for weeks now, and I'd even followed you as you shadowed your fated human." Yume said as she stopped next to Karasuba and looked at the Black Sekirei's chosen human. "Though I'm happy you've finally got your head out of your ass and listened to me, I actually have to wonder if you ready to learn about love."

"Here we go again." Karasuba muttered. "Can we please just skip the damned speech and get on to what you really want Yume?" Karasuba asked irritated. "You want me to admit that I'm considering letting myself get winged? You want me to admit that I want learn about love and see how it'll affect me? If so then I'll admit it so you shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone."

"Yes actually, but it's not for my benefit or amusement," Yume spoke as she continued to look at Minato, a pink tint dusting her cheeks. "I want you to admit to yourself, so it'll be easier when you finally do get winged. You need to stop the back and forth game and decide if you're going to get winged or not because the Karasuba I know isn't so cowardly and indecisive."

"Watch that tongue of yours Yume before I rip it out!" Karasuba hissed angrily. She isn't a coward, not now and not ever. "I am no coward Yume, and I may be indecisive because this is new to me and I want to take my time with this. So let me go at my own pace alright before I break you in two."

Yume looked into Karasuba's gray eyes, seeing nothing but the truth. Sighing the Sekirei of Fate spoke, "I know that you're new to this and I want to help you Karasuba. I'm more in tune with my emotions than you are so I can help you with the emotions you don't have any knowledge of."

"Why are you helping me Yume? Why do you want to help me in this? What do you get out from helping me?" Karasuba asked wanting to know her rival's reasons.

"Two reasons actually," Yume began. "1) I'm the Defender of Love, so I consider it my duty to help my sekriei sisters deal with love. And 2)," Yume said as she began walking away. "I'm also reacting to your ashikabi and someone has to make sure you don't accidently hurt him as you don't know the meaning of gentle. And that someone will be me."

"Bitch." Karasuba muttered before resuming her activity of spying on her ashikabi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sahashi Minato sighed as he trudged to his meager apartment with an air of tiredness around him. It was jut his normal day of making rounds in the hopsital, talking with his patient Chiho and seeing how she was doing after finding a cure for her disease, and other things. Now he just wanted to take a nice bath and relax before going to bed. Looking both ways, Minato crossed the street as he went over his mental checklist of things that needed to be done.

_I have to make a grocery run since I'm running low, rent is already paid and so are the bills. Need to check my savings, and Yukari should be here in a few days so I'll have to help her with getting a flat. _Minato thought as he made his home, deciding to do his grocery shopping on his day off in three days since he has a enough food to make it until then.

His thoughts were violently derailed when he was literally snatched off his usual path, and pinned to a wall in a dark alleyway by a strong woman that seemed familiar to him. She was tall having long light gray hair in a ponytail, narrow gray eyes, tight black leather top covering her ample D-cup breasts, a mini-skirt, and stockings with high heels. Off her right hip hung a Nodachi and a gray haori was draped across her shoulders like cape. Her face was beautiful, truly beautiful as she stared at him amused with a fox-like smile.

"Geez Karasuba you could have just landed in front of him." a voice spoke. Minato looked around for the voice only to be surprised when another woman landed right next him and this Karasuba woman pinning him to the wall. "Hello there, I'm Yume and this is my workmate Karasuba. Karasuba you can let him go now." The woman now identified as Karasuba slowly lowered her human until he could stand on his own two feet again. Once on his feet, Minato quickly put some distance between the two women as he examined the second one.

She's a fair-skinned young woman of average height with a very developed and curvaceous body. She has brown eyes and a brown hair with the back tied by a white ribbon where the length of the hair reaches her hips, short strands surrounds her head in a hime-style and single antenna-like strands of hair that hangs just above her head. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest. She wore the same uniform as Karasuba: tight black leather top that strained against her massive breasts, mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves with the number 8 on the back of them, stockings with high heels and a gray haori worn like a cape.

"You… I've seen you two in my dreams!" Minato gasped out in shock as he stared at his 'dream-girls'. This statement got Karasuba to smile widely to the point that he thought her smile would split her face in half. Yume also smiled as a blush over took her cheeks, placing a hand over her ample chest as she stared lovingly at him.

_His soul is immensely powerful for a human! To have dreams of not only Karasuba but myself also shows the sheer magnitude of his soul's power. _Yume thought as she composed herself.

"Hehehehehehehe! Well, well I should be flattered you've dreaming of little ole me, though I wonder just what kinda dreams are you're having with Yume, you and myself?" Karasuba asked with a dark smile. Minato's face turned red as his thoughts took a more hentai related path. Yume also blushed, her mind already envisioning threesomes of herself, Karasuba and Minato doing some very nasty things to each other. Getting herself together, Yume decided it was time to get serious.

"Minato-sama," she began getting Minato's attention. "I know you want answers as to why your two 'dream-girls' are here in the flesh, so why don't we go to your apartment where we'll explain the best we can." Yume suggested, knowing that what they have speak about should only be spoken in private. Minato nodded numbly as he gestured the two to follow him. Both Karasuba and Yume tangled their arms with his, getting Minato to blush as he never imagined two beautiful women to literally just hanging of his arms, and it was quite the walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Minato's Flat**_

Minato rubbed his forehead in a futile attempt to stave off a headache. What he hoped for a simple explanation turned out to be a shocking revelation about some demented game.

The Sekirei, or Wagtails as the name translates to, are a race of aliens similar to humans but possess immense powers and abilities; with the commonly shared abilities being super-human strength, speed, agility and reflexes, durability, accelerated/near-regenerative healing, immunity to fatal diseases, and edict/photographic memories. Some of the sekirei possess far greater physical strength than others; some possess elemental powers while others are weapon masters. Apparently their ship crashed landed centuries maybe millennia ago on a mission to make contact with other sentient life, where 21 years ago they were found by the founder of MBI Hiroto Minaka.

Secondly was the ashikabi. They were special humans chosen by fate to have one or more sekirei serve them. It came as shock to Minato to know he was all both women's chosen ashikabi, and shock couldn't describe it when the Black Sekirei told him he'll probably have more sekirei after him. When he asked why, Karasuba explained that the more powerful the ashikabi becomes the more sekirei he or she will attract.

Then came the Sekirei Plan, and in all honesty he didn't know what to think. On one hand, it was a demented game where living, breathing creatures were being put into death matches for a madman's entertainment. On the other, Minato wanted to stop the Sekirei Plan and free the sekirei but could he take a down the near-megacorporation behind the plan. He mentally shook himself and decided to tackle this 'game' one step at a time.

"So Minato-sama, what is your choice?" Yume spoke up. "Will you embrace your fate and accept us as your sekirei?"

Minato stared at the two beautiful women before coming to a decision; "Yes I'll become your ashikabi. Even though we just met, I can already tell I love both you and I'll try to love you equally."

Before Minato even knew what happened, he was on his back with Karasuba straddling him before he felt her tongue down his throat. Black wings of light appeared, bathing the room in an ominous glow as Yume smiled sensing the change in Karasuba. She could sense the bond form between them and sense that the tiny speck of light that was always threatened of being consumed by the sea of darkness in Karasuba's soul begin growing in both strength and intensity.

She was surprised to see the wings grow larger and larger as Karasuba continued to kiss Minato.

_Wow Karasuba's really getting into it. Better stop her before she sucks the life out him, I want my chance to become one with him too._

Soon the kiss ended with both Karasuba and Minato having flushed yet blissful faces. Karasuba basked in the feelings her ashikabi set ablaze within her blackened soul.

"So this is how being winged feels like?" Karasuba spoke breathlessly. "The euphoria is unlike anything I've never known. Not even battle, bloodshed and death give me anything close to this." Karasuba whispered as she looked at her ashikabi before stroking his cheek. "Now I know that deciding to get winged is the wisest choice I've made in my entire life. I'm going to enjoy this, my ashikabi-kun for this sekirei, Sekirei #4: Karasuba is yours now and forever."

Minato blushed, happy that Karasuba was happy with her choice, before she moved to allow Yume to straddle him and kiss him herself. The room was once again bathed in light as Yume's golden-white wings appeared, and Karasuba felt weird seeing the winging. A few moments later, Yume removed her lips and tongue from her ashikabi's, before speaking her vow, "Yume, Sekirei #8 - the Sekirei of Fate is at your command my ashikabi-sama, now and forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_**MBI Corporate HQ: Minaka's Office**_

"Ah Natsuo-kun how are you doing this fine today?" Minaka cheerily asked the ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. The fruitcake was his most loyal and trusted 'minion' and Minaka knew that with Natsuo in control of the Disciplinary Squad, then he didn't have to worry about a damn thing.

"As well as I can hope Minaka-sama." Natsuo began. "Still have #105 trying to convince me that pussy is better dick and #104 just lazes around on her ass all day watching TV unless she has she a mission." the fruitcake said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What about numbers 4 and 8? You haven't winged them yet and you've been given plenty of chances." Minaka said with narrowed eyes. Both Karasuba and Yume were his most powerful sekirei, the only ones with the power to fight and defeat Sekirei #1: Miya. While Yume considerably outmatched Karasuba in terms of power, they still gave him the greatest weapons to combat Miya or any other threat to him. So he needed those two winged and under his control for the Sekirei Plan to be a success.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry sir, but they're still giving me problems. Yume threatens to cripple me beyond MBI's healing, and you know how Karasuba is sir." Natsuo tried to explain. Everyone knew that Karasuba is mentally unstable, insane even. It was the main reason why Miya was always so hesitant to fight her, that mental instability gave Karasuba the advantage because she'll be unpredictable in battle. Yume, on the other hand wanted to leave and find her fated human, and has repeatedly told Natuso that if he tries to forcibly wing her then she'll beat him to the point of death before letting Karasuba have her way with him.

"I can understand you being hesitant, but my dear fruitcake you must persevere!" Minaka raved happily as if he was giving an inspiring speech. "I need those two under my control to make sure that not only my game known as the Sekirei Plan goes off without a hitch, but that any of my foolish enemies know that it is useless to try something against me."

"I understand sir, but..."

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"Oh goodie, a new ashikabi has joined my game! Come Natsuo-kun, let's see who this new ashikabi is who wishes to become a legend." Minaka laughed like the loon he really is as he merrily skipped to the Sekirei Control Center. Natsuo just sighed as he walked to the center, quickly getting flanked by his sekirei 104: Haihane and 105: Benitsubasa, though the fruitcake wondered why he was getting a bad feeling about this. The trio was later joined by Sahashi Takami, MBI's Head Researcher, who would get the shock of her life.

The Sekirei Control Center, or SCC for short, is the central hub for all things ashikabi and sekirei. The staff of 35 monitored all unwinged and winged sekirei along with the ashikabi, making sure that MBI is always up to date on these kinds of things.

"Well my kiddies, tell ole daddy Minaka who has joined his glorious game." Minaka said getting the SCC staff to sweatdrop at being called his 'kiddies' and calling himself 'ole daddy'. Seriously if he didn't pay them so well they wouldn't be putting up with his insane crap 24-7, 365.

"Sir we have confirmation on two back-to-back wingings. We believe that the ashikabi winged two sekirei at once. Waiting for the information to finalize sir."

"Good! The ashikabi must be truly blessed by fate to meet and wing two sekirei on his or her first day." Minaka said happily. The more players for his game, the more high quality entertainment he gets. "Tell me who the lucky individual is and who are his sekirei." Minaka received silence and believed that the SCC staff gained his theatrical flair and were building up the suspense, suspense that was ruined by Takami.

"Damn it! Stop with the dramatic suspense building and tell us already!" Takami growled out. She really didn't need any of this crap right now, her daughter was set to arrive in a few days so she needed to meet up with her son to discuss a suitable arrangement for Yukari.

"Well... Sekirei numbers 4 and 8: Karasuba and Yume have been winged by a Sahashi Minato." a random SCC member stated as she pulled up the information on the massive screen in the room. Minaka was stunned, Takami fell to her knees in despair, Natsuo had an 'I'm so fucked' look on his face, Haihane and Benitsubasa just smiled as they had one thought, "Less competition!"

Minaka leveled a look at Natsuo that told the fruitcake he was going to get fucked up, though he was thankfully saved when Takami tackled Minaka and started beating the living day lights out him all the while yelling about him getting her son involved when she warned him to stay away.

"Wait you mean this Minato is Takami's son? And he just winged both Karasuba and Yume?" Haihane asked trying to understand what was happening. She didn't know Takami had son and now she's pissed at the fact he's involved in the Sekirei Plan. Shouldn't she be happy that Minato now has the chance to make himself a legend as Minaka claimed?

"It doesn't matter. With those two bitches gone, it leaves you as the only obstacle I need to crush to have Natsuo-sama to myself." Benitsubasa said as she crossed her arms.

"And just how is a no-boob woman like you going to keep Natsuo-sama to herself?" Haihane countered with 105's pet peeve. The Crimson Sekirei lived up to her namesake as she glared viciously at her color counterpart. "You hardly have anything to convince Natsuo-sama to leave behind his homosexual ways and finally crossover to being heterosexual." Haihane viciously teased Benitsubasa. "I on the other hand actually have breasts so it will be me that turns Natsuo-sama straight, not you Beni." Several loud snorts from the male staff members of the SCC were heard as they tried not to laugh at the thought of a homosexual man actually turning straight. Natsuo is die-hard dick lover it would be a cold day in hell before he actually sticks his dick in a pussy.

"Ladies no fighting please. You are teammates and teammates don't fight with each other, it makes you look weak." Natsuo said still feeling the 'I'm so fucked' feeling as Takami continued beating Minaka. The two sekirei continued to glare at each other a few moments longer before huffing and turning away, secretly plotting to get rid of the other. "So what happens now? Takami-san's son has just become the most powerful ashikabi in the entire Sekirei Plan, we just lost the two most powerful sekirei we have, and the Disciplinary Squad is two members short."

"Why that's easy Natsuo-kun." Minaka said from the doorway and startling everyone in the room. Everyone looked to see a healthy and unharmed Minaka standing there with his usual insane smile, then looked back to just who in the hell Takami had beat almost to death. The 'Minaka' was actually a robot that was now scrap metal thanks to Takami. Takami was so red in the face that one could have remarked she was inventing several new shades of red. "You see, before Takami-kun's brain rebooted from her shock, I quickly switched with one my numerous Minaka clones, built for the sole purpose of taking Takami-kun's rage if she got violent." Minaka explained getting numb nods from his audience. Minaka decided to get serious as he began addressing the current issue.

"With Minato-kun having both Karasuba and Yume under his command, MBI will officially recognize him as _the most powerful_ ashikabi in the game." Minaka began. "Karasuba and Yume will be active participants in the game. I also want to have Minato-kun's progress constantly monitored. By winging the two most powerful sekirei since Sekirei #1, his ashikabi powers have been pushed to and now past their zenith and are now reaching new, unknown heights. He will have more sekirei reacting to him thanks to this." Minaka said before leaving. The SCC went to work, bookmarking Minato's information so if he winged anymore sekirei his page would already be open and thus updated faster.

Takami left still pissed that she didn't beat the real Minaka to death and that her son is now involved with the Sekirei Plan thanks to Karasuba and Yume. Natsuo and the remaining members of the Disciplinary Squad walked away not knowing how the plan will be with Karasuba and Yume directly involved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Minato's Flat**_

Minato sighed as thought how his day turned out. First it was the usual day he has since becoming a doctor, then he meets the two women who have been plaguing his dreams as of late, he finds out that the women are super-powered aliens from another planet, said super-powered women sought him out because their bodies were reacting to him, kissing the beautiful super-powered women and being forever bound to them. If someone told him all that would happen to him, he would have declared them insane and lock them up. But now... now he had definite proof this is real.

He looked to see Karasuba sitting in his small kitchenette sharpening her nodachi while Yume sat with him watching TV. Minato knew he would have to get a bigger place as his landlord would evict him for violating his lease. He had seen several flyers about an Izumo Inn, so maybe he could check that place out some time later. The channel that was playing on his TV went on the fritz before blacking out and showing this weirdo with crazy ass hair, white suit and cape.

_"Why hello Minato-kun! I am Hiroto Minaka, President and CEO of MBI, and the Game-Master of the Sekirei Plan!" _Minaka said happily getting Karasuba and Yume's attention while Minato looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _"The reason for this call is to congratulate you on joining my glorious game that is Sekirei Plan and becoming the most powerful ashikabi in all of Tokyo!"_

"What do you mean "the most powerful ashikabi in all of Tokyo"?" Minato demanded.

_"Why you see Minato-kun, Karasuba and Yume are the most powerful of their kind, able to challenge and defeat the only sekirei with godlike powers, Sekirei #1!" _Minaka revealed enjoying Minato's shocked face. _"These two sekirei of yours possess powers that allow them to rival Sekirei #1, in fact if either of them were to battle one-on-one then all of Tokyo would be destroyed during the battle! Thus you are the most powerful ashikabi. This also means you'll attract more sekirei to you as the more the powerful an ashikabi becomes, the more sekirei Fate pairs up with him! Therefore you are officially recognized as the most powerful ashikabi. I do hope you enjoy playing my game Minato-kun, as I expect great things from you and your sekirei. Toodles!"_

The channel went black before going back the show that was playing before Minaka interrupted. Minato looked at the TV before looking at his two sekirei.

"I can understand why you two said that Minaka redefines insane." Minato said with a deadpan stare getting the two to shrug. "Look tomorrow we're going to find a bigger place as this one is too small and my midget of a landlord will evict me once he finds out you two are living with me." Minato said to his sekirei who nodded. "I've seen flyers for an Izumo Inn, so we'll check that out after breakfast."

"I don't think we should go there Minato-sama." Yume spoke. Seeing his confused look, she elaborated; "Izumo Inn is run Asama Miya, the widow of Asama Takehito and is Sekirei #1. For some reason, she and Karasuba just don't get along and putting them under the same roof is asking for a bloodbath."

"You mean the same #1 that the weirdo claimed you and Karasuba rival in power and can destroy all of Tokyo if you fought?" Minato asked wanted to make sure. Seeing Yume nod an affirmative, Minato vowed to make damn sure he never goes anywhere close to Izumo.

"Ah and I was looking forward to showing off my lovable ashikabi-kun to Miya." Karasuba said with her usual sinister smile and getting Yume to raise a delicate eyebrow at the Black Sekirei.

_Is Karasuba really getting into the mindset a sekirei needs to better serve her ashikabi, or is she still fighting it a bit. _Yume thought as she glanced at her sekirei sister.

"But we're still going to need to find a place to live, though I'm going to have to do some research to find a decently priced flat." Minato said getting worried.

"You don't have to worry about money any more my Minato." Karasuba spoke as sheathed her sword, walked over to her ashikabi and sat in his lap. Said ashikabi blushed as he felt Karasuba's shapely rear end on his crotch, and blushed even more when he felt the Black Sekirei shift said rear end every now and then. "With our MBI VIP cards which gives us unlimited funds, we can afford anything and everything we want and need." Karasuba said with a smirk. "Anything you desire is yours to have my Minato. You just need to say the word I'll get it for you." she said in a husky tone that had steam coming out of Minato's ears.

Yume really had to look at Karasuba after hearing the sensualness in Karasuba's voice. _Today is just full of surprises! _Yume thought. Minato may actually be the one to show Karasuba the power of love and hopefully change her for the better. "Seeing as we still have some daylight left, why not go out and celebrate! A nice dinner and then head to a hotel before heading out tomorrow to find a new place of residence." Yume suggested, getting nods from her companions.

"Alright let me get dressed in something more comfortable than these work clothes and we'll head out." Minato said as Karasuba got off his lap, standing and left for his room. Karasuba gazed longingly after him until he vanished from her sights. Yume noticed this and smiled as she sensed thbe love inside Karasuba's heart growing, even if a little bit at a time. A few moments later, Minato came back dressed in a black dress shirt, dark denim pants and converse sneakers. The trio left, heading towards an American restaurant called Olive Garden.

They had a bit of trouble with Karasuba's nodachi, as weapons weren't allowed, but after a few death threats from the Black Sekirei and a major bribe from Yume, the trio were allowed in. For their appetizers Minato chose the Lasagna Fritta, Karasuba chose the Shrimp Scampi Fritta (spicy), and Yume chose the Smoked Mozzarella Fonduta. For the main course Minato had both the Tour of Italy and Chicken Parmigiana, Karasuba had the Chicken Parmigiana and Spaghetti with Meat Sauce, and Yume had the Five Cheese Ziti al Forno along with the Crispy Parmesan Shrimp. And for dessert Minato and Karasuba had the Black Tie Mousse Cake while Yume had the White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake.

After the Italian dinner, the three just walked around for a bit, enjoying the cool summer-to-fall air. As with before, Minato received looks of jealously from the men due to having two goddesses hanging off him. Karasuba and Yume received jealous looks from the woman due to their otherwordly beauty and having such body proportions that even supermodels couldn't have.

The trio just ignored the looks and enjoyed basking in each others' presence. Karasuba had her usual default sinister smile on her face, honestly surprised at how enjoyable the evening was with her ashikabi. She not only had a good time, but did so without once killing a single thing and basking in the usual euphoria that death brought her. Sure she threatened the poor door man at Olive Garden, but Karasuba did not go anywhere without her trusted nodachi for she never knew when she would kill someone or now as a winged sekirei need to protect her ashikabi from anyone foolish enough to attack him.

She could not believe that such feelings would be so enjoyable after getting winged. Minato was so perfect to her and for her; the way their souls sang when she was winged, the pleasurable warmth from his touches, how her hand molded so easily with his own, how her life seemed so much brighter than before... Maybe Yume had been right along? Karasuba rested her head on Minato's left shoulder, her smile now less sinister and more warm.

Yes, she indeed made the right choice to get winged.

She and Minato would win the Sekirei Plan, they would ascend to the heavens and become legends. Her sword will impale all foolish enough to challenge her ashikabi. No ashikabi and their sekirei would survive a battle with her and Minato. Not even Miya will stand against her.

"Come my Minato I wish to enjoy you as we sleep together." Karasuba said getting Minato and Yume to stumble a bit. Looking at her with a shocked expression, Karasuba merely chuckled before gathering her ashikabi up in her arms and jumping to the roof of the nearest building before making and made a dash to a suitable hotel. It took a few more moments for Yume to get out of her shock at hearing Karasuba actually wanting to consumate her union with Minato before chasing after wanted to consumate her union too!

_Even if my Minato does get more sekirei, I'll make sure to show them I'm the queen of the flock. _Karasuba thought with a dark smile as Minato clutched himself closer to her as she ran from rooftop to rooftop with godlike grace.

* * *

**And cut! Minato's Crow Feather is up. There has not been a story where Karasuba actually has a curisoity about experience being winged and having an ashikabi. So this story is about that; Karasuba wanting experience having an ashikabi. I will try to update the Three Feathers of Minato Sahashi but I'm having trouble. I may put the story up for adoption. **

**Well read on and review. Flames will be ignored. **

**I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
